Roses on the Bed
by jenni-nikole
Summary: Logan comes back to the mansion after Marie is attacked.
1. Don’t look, don’t touch

Title – Roses on the Bed

By – jenni-nikole

Disclaimer – People, all who think I own the X-Men, pay me $20 because if I own it, you ain't reading it for free!

Summary – Logan comes back to the mansion after Marie is attacked.

Chapter One: Don't look, don't touch

Marie was in the Med-Lab when he came back. It had been a year, a very long year. And the last week had been the worst. The mansion had been under attack again. Luckily, the X-Men saved the day. Unluckily Marie had been hungry and was the first to be injured. She was the only one seriously hurt. Her right arm broken in two places, both ankles were twisted and she was slipping in and out of unconscious bouts. When she was awake, she seemed delusional.

"Jean?"

"Yes, Marie?"

"He found out,"

"What? Who?"

"He's coming back now,"

"Marie, what are you talking about?"

"Ah don't want him ta see meh! He'll touch meh!"

"Marie, lie down and get some sleep,"

"Jean, don't let him see meh like this! Please?"

"If you get some sleep, I'll see what I can do,"

"Thank-you,"

Jean walked off shaking her head.

Logan burst into the waiting room, where Jean and Hank were talking. Anger written across his features.

"Where is she?"

He could smell the fear rolling off of Jean as she stepped in front of him.

"She doesn't want to see you, Logan,"

His face turned menacing and he let out a low growl. Tipping his head up slightly, he sniffed the air. His eyes locked on the door and he started towards it.

"Logan, stop! You-"

SNIKT

"Get. Out. Of. My. Way."

Jean stepped aside silently. Logan retracted his claws and barged into the Med-Lab. The sight before him scared Logan, badly.

Marie was connected up to half a dozen machines, and different limbs were heavily bandaged.

"Marie…" was the whisper.

He lunged forwards and grasped her uncovered arm.

"Argh!"

Jean and Hank ran into the room just as Logan collapsed. Marie sat up.

"What the hell did he do?"

Three weeks later…

"Look, Marie, I've told you before, I just couldn't stand seeing you like that!"

"That's why you weren't supposed ta see meh!"

"Marie, I made a promise to protect you, and-"

"Yeah, and you see how well that worked out!"

A crestfallen look cross Logan usually stony face.

"Logan, oh, no, oh mah god. Logan, no. I'm-"

"Don't. You're right,"

Logan walked out of the room leaving a tearful Marie in his wake.

The next day, Marie decided to skip dinner. She hadn't see Logan all day. She decided to go to her room to gather her wits before finding Logan.

Marie's door opened with a low squeak. She grimaced. She'd have to see Scott about that. Marie walked to her bed, just wanting to flop down on it, but something had beaten her to it.

A/N: Review please.


	2. Music makes the heart grow fonder

Title – Roses on the Bed

By – JenniNikole

Disclaimer – People, all who think I own the X-Men, pay me $20 because if I own it, you ain't reading it for free!

Summary – Logan comes back to the mansion after Marie is attacked.

Previously:

"I don't want him ta see meh! He'll touch meh!"

Logan walked out of the room leaving a tearful Marie in his wake.

Marie walked to her bed, just wanting to flop down on it, but something had beaten her to it.

Chapter Two: Music makes the heart grow fonder

On the bed was a note and a tape. Marie picked up the note. There, in Logan's handwriting was 'Just listen, please'. She put the tape in the tape player. On came Logan's voice.

"Marie I am so sorry, I just hate seeing you hurt. I can't stand seeing you mad either. Just listen. You know I'm not good with words, but I found something. Please baby?"

Music started up gently, keeping a graceful tune.

Sitting here wasted and wounded  
at this old piano  
Trying hard to capture  
the moment this morning I don't know  
'Cause a bottle of vodka  
is still lodged in my head  
And some blonde gave me nightmares  
I think that she's still in my bed  
As I dream about movies  
they won't make of me when I'm dead

With an ironclad fist I wake up and  
French kiss the morning  
While some marching band keeps  
its own beat in my head  
While we're talking  
About all of the things that I long to believe  
About love and the truth and  
what you mean to me  
And the truth is baby you're all that I need

A smile broke out on Marie's face as she swayed to the rhythm.

I want to lay you down on a bed of roses  
For tonite I sleep on a bed of nails  
I want to be just as close as the Holy Ghost is  
And lay you down on a bed of roses

Well I'm so far away  
That each step that I take is on my way home  
A king's ransom in dimes I'd given each night  
Just to see through this payphone  
Still I run out of time  
Or it's hard to get through  
Till the bird on the wire flies me back to you  
I'll just close my eyes and whisper,  
baby blind love is true

I want to lay you down on a bed of roses  
For tonite I sleep on a bed of nails  
I want to be just as close as the Holy Ghost is  
And lay you down on a bed of roses

The hotel bar hangover whiskey's gone dry  
The barkeeper's wig's crooked  
And she's giving me the eye  
I might have said yeah   
But I laughed so hard I think I died

Marie let out a small giggle. This song described Logan's attitude well.

Now as you close your eyes  
Know I'll be thinking about you  
While my mistress she calls me  
To stand in her spotlight again  
Tonite I won't be alone  
But you know that don't  
Mean I'm not lonely I've got nothing to prove  
For it's you that I'd die to defend

I want to lay you down on a bed of roses  
For tonite I sleep on a bed of nails  
I want to be just as close as the Holy Ghost is  
And lay you down on a bed of roses

The song finished. Marie wiped away the few tears that had fallen. Logan's voice came back.

"Darlin' I hope that you forgive me. Now I got one more thing to ask ya. Turn around,"

Marie slowly spun around and there was Logan. Leaning against her door frame. She wondered how she hadn't heard the squeak. Then she noticed the red roses in his hands. All twelve of them.

A/N: Okay, I'm going to leave you here. One more chapter. Leave a review. Flames will be used to heat my house for the winter! The song was Bed of Roses by Bon Jovi. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the first one!


	3. Nails in the Bed

Title – Roses on the Bed

By – JenniNikole

Disclaimer – People, all who think I own the X-Men, pay me $20 because if I own it, you ain't reading it for free!

Summary – Logan comes back to the mansion after Marie is attacked.

Previously:

Marie slowly spun around and there was Logan. Leaning against her door frame. She wondered how she hadn't heard the squeak. Then she noticed the red roses in his hands. All twelve of them.

Chapter 3: Nails in the Bed

"Hey darlin'"

"Hey,"

An awkward silence followed.

"Look Marie, I am so sorry!"

He offered her the roses, which she took gratefully. She held them to her nose for a second, and then offered him a small smile.

"Ah know you are Logan. And now ah know why you did it. Ah get it now, sugah. I forgive you,"

Logan's face brightened and he pushed himself off the door frame to stand in front of her.

"Really, you mean that?"

"Yeah, ah do!"

Logan picked her up by the waist and twirled her around.

"Thank God. These past few weeks have been hell,"

He put her down and she smiled teasingly at him.

"Ah don't think God had anything to do with it, though ah think Bon Jovi may have,"

"Glad to see you're a fan,"

"So, you still wanna lay meh down on a bed of roses?"

Logan pulled back the comforter on her bed, Red rose petals were scattered across Marie's eyes grew large.

"Well, you're going to have to sleep in here tonight!"

Logan looked at her confused. Marie continued.

"Well, if ah was to pull back you're bed coverings, would I find nails?"

Logan let out a laugh and grabbed her waist again. He fell on the bed bringing her on top of him.

The End


End file.
